


A good boyfriend (yandere ushijima wakatoshi x reader)

by 2Dsimp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Dsimp/pseuds/2Dsimp
Summary: ushijima wakatoshi pro volleyball player and ace of shiratorizawa has a mindless crush on Y/N he does all of the normal stuff someone with a crush does like finding out what perfume Y/N uses,follows her home and takes random things of hers but what happens when ushiwaka decides this isn't just some mideless crush anymore but an addiction
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Votes and comments appreciate ❤

Ushijima wakatoshi had a ferrly tight schedule go to school then play volleyball he didn't do much else until he noticed you with your (h/c) and (s/C) skin he could watch you for ages and still be amused like when someone bumped into you from behind making you drop all of your stuff so when you bent down to grab your stuff your skirt lifted up revealing your undergarments or when someone spilled water on your shirt and it outlined your chest

It was not long after he saw your (e/c) eyes that he learned your name

(y/n) 

It was a beautiful name

(y/n)   
(y/n)   
(y/n)   
my (y/n)   
(y-y/n)  
(Y/N) 

You didn't seem to have very many friends seeing as you would walk home alone and spend lunch by your self 

y  
o  
u

w h e r e

All alone

Next Tuesday ushiwaka had practice off so he was about to head home until he saw you

(y/n) 

He realized a good boyfriend would walk his girlfriend home so he did walk home with you just several feet behind you and with out you knowing 

on the walk there there was not very many people out even dog walkers where sparce so it was easy to keep track of you when you finally did reach your house you took a key from the doormat now he knew how to visit you when ever he wanted 

when he got to the dorms tendou was not there yet so he opened an old shoe box inside where photos of you walking in the halls and sitting in class and this seemed perfectly fine to him you where not getting hurt and he got some photos of you it was a win win in his eyes   
______________________

after half of the super aces class where done it was lunch and he walked past the bench you where on but you where not there the only thing that was is your (f/c) bag he knew that a good boyfriend should know what his girlfriend likes so he took your bag quickly to the restroom and locked the door in one of the stalls and opened your bag looking though he found notes for your classes but he also found your perfume it smelt just like you he then but the perfume in his pocket and put every thing neatly back into your bag then he walked out and put your bag back on the bench then left like nothing happened   
_____________________

practice was now over and ushiwaka went up to his dorm before tendou and took your perfume and sprayed his clothes bed and even himself then he put the perfume of yours back into his bag


	2. a great boyfriend

This chapter will be told from the eyes of tendou satori

Tendou knew something that many others did not know that ushiwaka 

had a girlfriend

It was so obvious I mean he would always smell like you you even gave him a bunch of cute photos of you and whenever he didn't have practice he would walk you home he seemed like a great boyfriend to you but he always found it a bit strange how the room smelled like you but you where never over he didn't question it tho he just thought wakatoshi wanted to keep his first girlfriend a secret for a while but tendou was sure he would formally meet you soon enough so he never brought it up   
________________

wakatoshi would always show up to the dorm first but that was not the case today, today he came home with a paper bag with (favorite anime character) figure inside tendou didn't watch that anime so he thought it was for you it was now normal for ushiwaka to bring home bottles of perfume or a cute choker then it would be gone the next day most likely because he gave it to you he never knew when he gave it to you cause you two would not talk during school 

Some nights tendou would see his little ace writing you love notes with things like 'your beautiful' and 'your hair looks great' though one time he saw a note that was kinda weird 'you should stop eating so much you'll get fat' like who says that to there girlfriend tendou may have never had a girlfriend but who would say that too anyone 

There where other small things he started to notice about your and ushiwaka 'relationship' like how you would never wait for him to walk you home when ever we didn't have practice or how he would stare at you during lunch or in the halls without ever approaching you or saying anything 

Then there where the days where the left handed ace would mumble your name over and over again it started to creep him out a little all these small details together started to creep him out so he thought he would just try and ignore it

Then there where 'incidents' as tendou liked to call them sometimes in the hallway ushiwaka would bump into you on purpose to make your stuff fall so you had to pick it up then ushiwaka would take out his camera and take pantie shots of you 

Then on other days he would spill water on you then stare at your chest not looking away or even blinking this was not normal to say the least   
_________________________

"Wakatoshi do you have any plans today" Tendou said to his lefty friend who only responded with a simple 'no' "then do you want to go to the arcade with me" To his surprise his robotic said 'yes' 

Ushiwaka and the guess monster made his way to the arcade and went in and ushiwaka didn't seem to excited of the idea until he saw you his cute girlfriend he got that determined look in his eyes but you didn't even notice wakatoshi the entire time we where there we only stayed at the arcade for 3 hours but it felt like 30 sec but they had practice the next day so they decided to go back to the dorms on there way back tendou saw a certain look in wakatoshi's eyes the look you would only see in someone who was going insane  
______________

I really hope you like this chapter as time goes on I'll try to make the chapters longer I just want to make sure that people actually like it or not


	3. what is this

This chapter will be told by y/n 

Y/n l/n was a first year at shiratorizawa academy she had a very small friend group consisting of her two best friends Katara and asune and herself they told each other every where it be big or small they knew each other inside 

Then weird things started to happen it started as notes being placed inside your locker then inside your book bag and sometimes in your room this was getting really weird but it got worse some times your (favorite sent) perfume would go missing then the next day a brand new one would appear somewhere 

It was like a disease it starts small but gets worse and are only now starting to care about it won't make it stop

one day walking home from school I come home to a (favorite character) figure on my desk my parents don't know what animes I like and certainly not who my favorite character is but you brush it off and think maybe it was katara and my parents let her into my house you thought yeah I mean that was the only thing that made sense it's not like someone would just break into a house and just leave something right   
________________________

This has been going on for a couple weeks now you decided just to ignore it you didn't want to get the police involved because you didn't want to deal with them and it's not like whoever this is, is hurting you so you just kept your mouth shut 

"So watch any good shows lately" I say trying to beak the awkward silence that started at lunch asune and Katara both seemed surprised at this because you where never one to try and start a conversation "well I started to watch umbrella Academy" Asune started "yeah,what is that about" Katara said joining in on the conversation "well it's about *big spoiler for the show 10/10 should watch it super good it's on Netflix btw* yeah and that's what happens" Asune finishes after that lunch then goes bye rather quickly we all head to our classes and the rest of the day goes by normal, the bell finally rings dissmissing us from school

The walk home was like normal but I had the strangest felling someone was watching me my entire way home but when I look behind me no one is there so I just srug it off as a small animal

Once I reach my house I reach into my back pocket felling nothing then my front also coming up empty I check my bag and my keys aren't in there 

'Fuck' I say in my head I know I had my keys this morning so they must be at school or on the path there 

as I carefully retraced my steps on my way back to school I see no sign of my keys so as I walk back into school I head stight to my class room 1-B and look in there after a while of looking I find them and start heading home it took me a while to get here and to find my keys so now is when most club activities would end so at least I didn't look to strange just leaving school it would just look like I was in a club

After I get out of the group of people I start to head home at last the trip home was quite quick this time maybe going down a road 2 mph to look for your keys would make anything seem faster nonetheless when I got to my front door I placed the key in the door and opened it I then pulled my remaining life force to my bed room and plopped on the bed and some how falling asleep with my school uniform still on 

I woke up a few hours later Still tired but my craving for food occupied my restless body as I head down to the kitchen deciding on what to eat most likely a bag of chips, after opening the pantry your eyes spotted it the last bag of Lay's grabbing the bag then proceeding to open it you immediately start eating the chips  
after eating all the chips I head upstairs changing out of my school uniform into some more comfortable clothes after changing you get a text from your mother saying her and your father will be working late that night  
_____________

While sitting in your room going crazy because you have nothing to do until you realize that you have an old book of horror stories you got it one year during your edgy fase but after reading the first chapter you where to scared to read the rest so today was the day you where going to read it 

after some time you finished the book most of the stories in there where about crazy people kidnapping the person they loved this seemed very unrealistic to y/n because who would do this

after y/n little tangent she decided not to pull an all nighter before school so she decided to go to sleep but that night she had the strangest felling that someone was watching her she knew that her parents where working late so it couldn't be them but she still got up and checked the entire house finding nothing with her brain not being able to comprehend anything anymore she dragged herself to her bed and went to sleep


	4. why!?

This chapter will be told by ushiwaka

tomorrow was the karasano vs shiratorizawa match and the players of shiratorizawa volleyball team knew that this match might be tough so after the meaning with coach they all head to their dorms in search of a good night's rest  
__________________

the next day the left handed ace awoke early even for his standards so he decided to go on a morning run of course passing by your house I mean he was technically just on a morning run it won't look weird plus if any one asked him about he would just deny it

wakatoshi returned to his dorm when tendou awoke and both men proceed to change into there uniforms and head to the bus as they waited outside the door to the others to arrive

5 minutes pass and everyone is on the bus heading to the gym we arrive later than karasano and enter the gym with sounds of cheers of there school washing out karasano's cheer as ushiwaka steps onto the cort he looks into the crowd to be met with your beautiful e/c eyes 

you where sitting in the back row most likely because you didn't want to be seen by anyone but that worked against you seeing as he could look at you and you would have no clue he was doing so 

(Time skip to the end of the match because I am a lazy writer) 

the action of shoyo hinata scoring the last point kept on playing in ushiwaka mind 'but how' how did they lose what was different the crowd was cheering like normal he was doing fine if not better then normal his teammates seemed to be doing fine as well what was different   
you where you caused this you where the only thing that changed you came how could you do this to him how why he couldn't understand he thought you loved him

While ushiwaka was walking home with you he decided that you needed to be controlled under a tight schedule how he was going to do that was still uncertain I mean it's not like you two lived together I mean he could always black mail you into doing what he wanted I mean he had pretty lewd photos of you but why do that to his own girlfriend  
this puzzled wakatoshi for the next few weeks also during the next few weeks he came up with some ideas but he agreed they all sucked

get y/n sick

lower your test scores so you have to study more

black mail he-no y/n would never love someone who would do that

He agreed all these things a boyfriend would never do so he did the next best thing ask the internet

'how to make people do what you want'

the search results where the standard this people would do 'get emotional to guilt trip them' 'pretend it was there idea' and so on but these would only work if you could actually talk to the person but with you he couldn't every time he tried to talk to you he got nervous and just backed away   
he was a coward but you stilled loved him you where perfect that's why he loved you

During practice your beautiful h/c hair would make him do his bes-no better than his best

he bought you stuff because you deserve it he knows how hard you work I mean he got in because he was good at sports so he didn't have to but he knew it was hard and you did really well on it

after days you had long test he would put a canyon bar in your bag 

When you would come to school sad he would write you a nice note 

When your parents worked late he would make sure you where safe 

And in return he would get to borrow your perfume and get photos of you

I mean he was the one who took your perfume once a month and he did take the photos with out you knowing but no one was stopping him so why stop

You didn't seem very social you had only 2 close friends katara and asune he of course knew everything about the 2 of them I mean why not learn about his girlfriend friends 

He loved loving you from a distance  
\---------------


	5. where am i

This chapter will be told by y/n

After I went to the karasano vs shirtorizora match the notes started to slowly go away and random things stopped appearing in my house whoever that creep was finally got a life and left me alone   
___________________

I woke up 5 minutes before my alarm goes off so I just lay in bed waiting for it to go off after what feels like an eternity of waiting the sound in this world I hate the most goes off I start getting dressed in my school uniform and get ready then head off to school I get to school right before class starts and make a run for it I somehow make it in time

class starts and it is as boring as ever so I decided to zone out for the rest of class if my teacher catches me I'll just say that I'm not feeling well

"Y/n" A voice shoot me out of my daze I look and see katara staring at me with consider in his eyes "yeah" is all I'm able to reply with "the lunch bell rang like 5 minutes ago are you ok" Katara says with a considered tone "yeah I was just daydreaming" 

"So did you finally stop getting thoes notes" Asune said while walking to the cafeteria "yeah thankfully" You said with a sigh of relief escaping your lips 

we all get to lunch and start talking about anything and everything we can think of the lunch bell rings releasing us of our favorite period after making our way back to class we sit down and wait for the teacher to come back

Once the school day ends I head home but someone is following me I just know it when I turn around there is someone he's tall, strong build with green tinted hair and green eyes I lock eyes with him for a moment then turn around hoping that he's not following me and I'm just pardoned 

After I am about 15 minutes away from my house there is a forest it's scary but I find it strangely beautiful after I am about have way though the man from before comes behind me and put one of his arms around my neck sealing off my oxygen I try screaming for help to no avail   
my body goes limp them everything goes black  
_______________

I wake up in a bed was I dream the whole thing but something was wrong with this room it wasn't mine there where shelves full of anime figures all around the room and a book shelf only full of shonen jump the bed you where on was also different it was bigger and softer to my left there was a big window when I went to open it seemed to be glued shut when I lifted my head up to look though the window all I could see was a small dirt road and a field with seemed to go on for milies   
looking around the room some more I notice a small tan door next to what I presume is a closet I walk closer to the door and opening it prepared for what might be at the end of the door to only be surprised with a small bathroom a cute one at that it was small but also had a lot of open space after looking through that room I motion my way to the presumed closet opening the two sliding doors my prediction was proven correct inside the closet where   
clothes but I recognized all of them only a couple of outfits in my actually closet but I looked at these at the mall with my friends but I couldn't get any of them because they were very expensive

I look over to the other side of the room spotting a white dresser that seems to be made of wood I open it and the bras look really expensive like Victoria's Secret and other stores you would expect to get stuff like this   
after finishing looking around this room you head to a door that seems to lead out of this room   
leaning your ear against the door you hear foot steps out side your room whoever they are and most likely pacing back and forth in front of your door you open the door expecting whoever it is to be holding a weapon and Whering a face mask but when the door I opened the door neither of my thoughts where ture but the man in front of me was the same person following me   
I didn't recognize him at first but then it hit me he was ushiwaka I mean how couldn't I have noticed him everyone at school knew who he was that at least solved the who did this question but the where am I question was yet to be answered  
"Where am I" Was all I said this place seemed nicely furnished was this his house where we even in myaigi anymore all your thoughts where interrupted by him speaking  
"The hallway" Was all ushiwaka said before grabbing your hand and heading down the stairs just a few feet away   
once you both where at the bottom of the stair case he headed towards what looked like a kitchen "that's the kitchen" He said pointing towards the room you where looking at before  
you had to say this room was beautiful there where marble counter tops and the tile on the floor was perfectly white   
dragging you to the room right next to the kitchen "that's the dining room" ushijima stated pointing to a table in the middle of the room this room was also decorated quite nicely there was a table in the middle with 4 chairs where there more people here or was it just us wakatoshi though this never let go of your hand though the rest of the 'tour' his grip even got tighter sometimes he also showed you the living room and his bedroom you had to say the house was nice but you still had no clue why you where there 

You where going to ask him what you where doing here but then almost if he could read your mind he said "we'll be living here together for a long time" Long time was he planing on murdering you after that time was up or worse selling you on the black market or using you as a sex slave 

All your thoughts where interrupted by ushiwaka giving you a kiss on your lips "I'll make dinner you can look around a bit while I'm making food don't worry it won't take long"   
Wtf dude you just took my first kiss you where thinking of screaming at your kidnapper but looking at home one more time realized he could beat the shit out of you so decided against making him mad and take this opportunity to look for a way to escape

After you checked all the windows witch where all guled shut you tried opening the front door with was locked   
after doing a quick invitation on how to escape she came up with no way to escape but didn't lose hope   
now heading to the kitchen you really hoped food was ready because you didn't know how long you where out but you knew you where hungry as soon as you got there food was layed out on the table "good timing I just finished" Ushiwaka said with no emotion in his voice 

You finished your food then felt a yawn escape your mouth you where pretty tired after eating a meal as big as this in the middle of your thoughts you failed to notice ushiwaka pick you up and carry you to your supposed new room one you realize though you where already into he bedroom as he set you down on the bed he climbed in next to you wrapping his arms around you in a seemingly inescapable grasp but then an idea popped into your head he could fall asleep and you could use that chance to losen his grip and leave this world have worked if ushiwaka wasn't smart   
"I'm not falling asleep until after you do my dear" These words cane and crashed your chance to leave

You don't remember falling asleep but you do remember waking up tied to the bed and a cloth in your mouth preventing you from yelling for help when you turned your head you saw ushiwaka in his school uniform and bag   
he then turned to you gave you a kiss on your forehead and left   
you don't know how long passed but soon ushiwaka came home untied you made food then went to your room and you feel asleep you did try and escape but it seems he thought of everything   
Day maybe even weeks pased it was all a blur until one day after ushiwaka came home just about to untie you a voice came 

"Wakatoshi what are you doing"  
\-----------------------


	6. wakatoshi what are you doing

This chapter will be told by tendou  
\-----------------------

after the karasano game wakatoshi was off and usually he gets over a loss pretty quickly but this seamed to have a bigger effect on him then normal and it was showing his normal clean and tidy room was now messy and unorganized   
sometimes in the middle of the night I might wake up for a snack but I see our teams ace sitting at his desk writing who knows what with bags under his eyes and a sleepless stare 

after getting a snack from the fridge I head bake our bunk bed to see wakatoshi still scribbling down notes this time I catch a glance at his notes I didn't see much only what it seemed to be addresses for some where 

after that he started to act a bit more like his old self but still something was off about him   
______________

one day wakatoshi was flipping though channels and ended on the news channel ugh why the news wakatoshi why I grumble to myself until 

Breaking news

shiratorizawa student missing

was all it took to get the red hair boys attention he kept on listening to the news "y/n l/n is missing if you have any information on this matter please come forward" Then a photo of you in your school uniform then wakatoshi changed the channel to some random cartoon 

the next day was full of rumors of you running away getting kidnapped or murdered since you didn't have many friends so the police who came didn't get much infection on you 

even wireder thing was that wakatoshi didn't give a statement I mean to a random person it would seem like you two never met but you two where dating right this was hurting my brain

after you went missing wakatoshi started skiping practice even skiping school half way though the day and when he did go to practice he always seemed off 

after a couple of weeks of missing practice wakatoshi came and acted normal for once but when he left he forgot his earphones so being ushiwakas best friend he decided to give them back to him 

I tried to get his attention by yelling his name but that didn't work he seemed to be focused on something he expected wakatoshi to go to his house but he was going the wrong way so tendou decided to keep on following him to only end up at a old 2 story house wakatoshi took out a pair of keys and opened the door tendou went in as well trying to call out to wakatoshi but still failing he followed him up the stairs up to a room he took out another key and unlocked that door then went inside then I peecked in and wished I haven't

There she was y/n it was her same h/l h/c and e/c orbs tied to a bed with tears running down her face 

"Wakatoshi what are you doing"

ushiwaka then looks at you and says "stay there" 

The ace then comes out of the bedroom and closes the door  
"Wakatoshi what is she doing here"  
I say wanting to slap our ace "I took her here" Ushiwaka says in his usually tone "why is she tied up" I respond with

"So she can't leave" Ushiwaka says as serious as ever "are you going to tell people" Our ace says with some what emotion in his voice "no wakatoshi I'm not going to tell people" 

God what am I saying I mean I'm not going to tell people but what kind of monster am I to not help an incident 1st year 

"Is she hurt wakatoshi" I say trying to pice it all together

all wakatoshi does in response is shake his head "do you have enough food" I say wakatoshi shook his head again "Well go to the store and get more food" I stay "but she can escape" Wakatoshi says "I'll stay here and watch her" With that ushiwaka grabs a coat and leaves this stage house 

After that I just stand there wondering what the hell I just said until I remember the girl trapped in the room 

I open the door to only be meet by a girl with red puffy eyes and uncontrollable tears coming down her face but still not making a sound I the red hair man then walks to the missing girl bed and starts untieing the rope "hi I'm tendod and wakatoshi will be out for a bit so I'll watch over you instead"tendou says finishing untieing the ropes tendou then looks you straight in the eyes and says "You look hungry let's get you some thing to eat tendou was trying to act like this was all normal but his mind kept running with questions like why would wakatoshi do this or is she ok and why the fuck is tendou not running as fast as he can to the police   
is he scared that wakatoshi might get in trouble what if the police find this place then wakatoshi can never become a famous volleyball player

tendou then snapped out of his internal monologue and grabbed you by the wrist and pulled you down stairs to the kitchen and stared pulling out some food and started cooking   
tendou had finished ccooking 15 minutes later he knew he wasn't the best cook but you still ate it like there was no tomorrow after you finished shoving food down your mouth you looked at tendou "Is it ok if I...... take... a shower" You say barely above a wisper "oh.... yeah sure" tendou says surprised by this question "ok thank you" is all you say before heading up stairs to the bathroom 

she said thank you  
why I was keeping her trapped here I'm a freak for not telling the police what is happening I'm a ture Monster why can't I bring myself to help her instead of wakatoshi


	7. i want to leave

Warning: from here on out shit gets real so if you don't want to ask yourself what is wrong with me stop reading

Here I am laying tied up in bed wondering if there are people looking for you

your neighbor yachi she was so nice you both got along since you where in the same year you hope she's ok 

Then there was a guy named goshiki in your class he seemed nice always like a ray of sunshine but you two never really talked only the typical hi and bye 

and the police probably brushed this case off as a runaway girl 

Why are they playing these mind games on me I just want to die already I want to die I hate being here why don't they kill me already why

you just wanted all this to be a dream where you wake up and go on with your life   
but this isn't a dream but a nightmare that you could never wake up from 

how long have you been in here was it days weeks months years

I miss school you say to yourself a thing you thought you would never say ever 

it's not really school it self you miss but more just being around people and having something to look forward to   
the only people who you see now is ushiwaka and tendou and they don't talk a lot and they won't help you leave so you really don't like being around people 

then tendou comes in the room wakatoshi must be busy today  
"wakatoshi is in detention for beating up some kid" Tendou says sighing  
"I'm going to go cook some food" Tendou says before walking out of the room  
you then grabbed some clothes and headed towards the bathroom and took a shower

after you came out of the shower you changed then headed down stairs to get some food that tendou cooked as you got down there the food just seemed to finish cooking

after you finish eating tendou gets up and heads to the couch and ask you if you want to watch some TV you say yes   
you two decided to watch the office once you finally start to relax you feel two big arms wrap around you from behind you and you feel a small kiss placed against your forehead "sorry I'm late, it seems you and tendou are getting along" Ushiwaka says with a straight face "well I'll be leaving now" Tendou says before heading out the front door 

after tendou left ushiwaka took you to your room and you both feel asleep 

but when you woke up the next day something was different when you woke up ushiwaka was still asleep this never happened before you would normally wake up with rope tied to your body and see ushiwaka go off to school but today was driffent he was asleep and you were awake you check all the windows still boarded up and the front door still locked up 

私は去りたいです

There is still one more way to leave

死

I need to leave 

あなたが去ることができるように死ぬだけです

You then head down to the kitchen   
grab the sharpest knife you can find  
you rase the knife blade facing you then close your eyes bracing for the impact but it never came instead before you could finally leave wakatoshi took the knife and placed it on the counter and took you back to your room and tied you up like every other day he then left

私は死んでいません

でも私は死にたいです

これは公平ではありません

なんでわたし


	8. a lead

This chapter will have no pov

"light" the head of police calls to a young officer "yes" a boy with brown states "I'm giving you a new case the one about that mysterious missing girl" The head of police says then hands light a file "normally we would just mark this as any old runaway case but since a mysterious missing girl might bring down her schools reputation they are paying us money to just find a rotting corpse at this point" the head of police starts "you will also be working with mic on this case, you are dissmissed" The officer says before dismissing the young officer

light then heads to his desk to review the file  
he has permission to go interrogate all students and staff of shiratorizawa he also has a warrant to your house  
just then mic came over to the young officers desk "so rin told me about the case" The yellow hair individual started "I say we start with the school" Light says knowing what mic was about to say 

the two police officers make it to shiratorizawa academy and immediately start to question people first your class   
both officers find out that you aren't a social butterfly   
-No clubs   
-very few friends

but there where 3 statments that where interesting

the first one being by katara who is one of your friends I learned by her that I should also question asune with I did and found out you stared getting creppy notes but they stopped showing up a week before you got kidnapped 

the last one we interviewed was someone by the name of Tsutomu Goshiki but he didn't have any connection to you but eventually he did spill that shortly before your disappearance one of his teammates started to act strange and a few weeks after your disappearance another one followed that behavior 

The police wanted to question both of these boys immediatel but it would look suspicious if he only question the two of them 

both officers soon found out that they where both in the boys volleyball club and you just so happened to go to one of there matches not that long before you disappeared 

the first person the officers questioned was a kid with copper hair with some very badly kept bangs   
"Ok let's start this off simple do you have a name" Mic starts "Kenjirō Shirabu" The Junior setter says "so do you or anyone in the volleyball club have any form of relationship with y/n maybe friends or a boyfriend girlfriend situation" Light said trying to get some answers "no I have never interacted with y/n and the only one in the volleyball club I think has is Goshiki" Shirabu says trying not trying to look nervous but failing miserably "was there anyone who started to act weird slightly before or after the disappearance of y/n" Mic says trying to find a suspect

"Yeah our ace stared acting weird about a week before her disappearance he didn't eat or sleep and after she disappeared it only got worse he even attacked some kid for no reason" Shirabu said trying not to make his voice crack "ok does your ace have a name" A yellow hair police officer says "yeah ushijima wakatoshi" Kenjirō says "ok you can leave now" The brown hair police officer says writing down some notes shirabu then leaves the room 

after a few minutes of talking they call in reon ohira "Mr.reon do you or anyone in the volleyball club have any   
relationship with y/n" Mic says "no sir" reon stated "had there been anyone in the volleyball club who has been acting strange lately" The yellow haired officer asked "yell yes ushiwaka and tendou started acting strange not that long ago" Reon said "strange how" Light asked "well it started with ushiwaka about a month ago he started coming to practice late and was always tired then when y/n went missing he started missing school and going home in the middle of the day then other times disappearing for days and tendou started doing the same about a week ago" Reon said in a concerned tone "ok that is all we needed to know you can go now" The young officer said

they called in the rest of the members them all saying the same thing about a tendou satori and a ushijima wakatoshi acting strange have been acting strange lately 

"can we speak to a tendou satori" Light asked "yes sir" a red hair individual said 

"so tendou do you or anyone on the volleyball club have any form of   
relationship with y/n before her   
disappearanc" Mic states "no sir" tendou says "has anyone in the volleyball club been acting strange lately" Mic continues "no" Tendou says "ok you can leave then" Light says 

"Ok can we talk to a ushijima wakatoshi" The yellow hair officer says   
"Wakatoshi do you have any form of   
relationship with y/n" Mic asked "no" Wakatoshi answers "ok you can leave now" Light says 

"Why would you let him leave we didn't finish questioning him" Mic says trying not to get mad "because he dropped something" Light says bending over to grab something   
"is that a diary" Mic ask "probably" Light says while flipping though the pages "holy shit" Light says "mic look at this" Light says handing the notebook the yellow hair officer 

Today I finally did it I kidnapped y/n now she can be mine and only mine 

"Holy fuck" Mic says both offers immediately run into the hall way   
"is ushijima wakatoshi still hete" Light asks "um... No sorry he and tendou left he said he had to go home family emergency" Shirabu says "fuck" Mic says under his breth

both officers hop into the police car and start driving "mic while I am driving read more of his diary" Light says hitting the gas pedal

"Ok that tendou kid we talked to found out not that long ago and just didn't tell anyone" Mic says "well was he black mailed or some shit" Light says annoyed "I don't know we might need to find him to figure that out" Mic says 

both officers then arrive at wakatoshi's house 

Knock

Knock

Knock

"Hello there can I help you two officers" an old lady who answered the door says "um yes hello is a wakatoshi home" Light asks "no he is at his friends tendou's house today" The lady answers "ok sorry to bother you miss" both officers says while running to there car 

On the way to tendous house the young officer maks a wrong turn to what looks like an abandoned neighborhood they where about to just drive right by until they spot a red head though one of the windows

\----------------


	9. a monster

This chapter will be told by y/n 

I was laying there tied up just hoping that this could all be over   
Then I herd the door down stairs open

There back

wakatoshi then came up and untied me and just left the room he never did that before   
I then sat up on the bed and rubbed my now purple wrist it seems being tied up all this time has started to show its effect   
I then stand up and is about to start walking to the door before I see wakatoshi tackel tendou to floor in my room I see tendou try to push ushiwaka off but it doesn't work I want to move but my body isn't working I then see rope in ushiwaka's hands and he is tieing it around tendou's neck one he finished tieing the rope around tendou's neck   
he suspends the other side of the rope on a hook in the ceiling 

then he started pulling the rope tendou was trying anything to try and escape but I was still motionless I was still stuck in place unable to move then before I realized it 

he was dead his eyes where rolled back into his head   
his body was limp he was dead

ushiwaka then started walking over to your body was finally able to move you backed up until you reached the wall   
wakatoshi then picked you up and dragged you to his room and layed you on his bed   
leaving the room for a split second he came back with rope in his hands and tied me up  
he then grabbed a duffel bag from his closet and left 

You where just sitting there with a dead body in the next room over   
you herd from rumors around the school that tendou was an outcast an outsider but he was friends with the volleyball team so he became popular 

He would always make me feel a little bit more safer here telling me I could speak up if I felt uncomfortable and wasn't as scary as ushiwaka 

But he was now dead 

Ushiwaka came back with with nothing in his hands and mumbling about something   
he then throws you over his shoulder and tacks you to the back of the house where   
and puts you in the back seat of a rusty old car he then gets in the front seat and starts driving off

I was just sitting there tied up unable to say anything with the gag in my mouth 

Why did he kill tendou

Where are we going

am I going to die

Will the cops ever find me 

彼は私を愛していますか

彼は私を手放しますか

これが私の人生ですか

どこへ行くか

私が戻ってきた場合、人々は私が変だと思うでしょう

わかとし

ワカトシは私を愛してる

彼は素晴らしいボーイフレンドを住んでいます

でも私を待っている人がいたら

誰かが若利よりも私を愛しているとしたら


	10. why did you do this {9.5}

Breaking news 

"Today shiratorizawa student found dead" is all the news anchor had to say to catch the attention of most of the shiratorizawa volleyball club

"do you think we know them" Shirabu says   
"Maybe but even if we didn't someone's still dead" Semi says   
Then all the boys fell silent wanting to now who it was

"Tendou satori student of shiratorizawa academy found dead" The lady on the screen continued to talk but the boys listing could not hear the rest of the broadcast   
they turned off the TV immediately

"There jocking tendou isn't dead right" Goshiki says breaking the silence "I mean he has been acting strange lately" Shirabu says

"This just in" The news anchor starts again "DNA of ushijima wakatoshi and y/n l/n also found at the crime scene" The lady on the screen finished

That's all they herd before before reon turned off the TV they spent the rest of the night in slince none of them daring enough to say anything

the next morning they awoke from a sleepless night all heading home 

thoughts of there now dead friend lingering in there minds   
questions also filling there heads

Why was the missing girl and wakatoshi's DNA there

Did tendou do that to himself of did someone else do it

Why didn't when there friends where acting strange not one of them asked what was wrong

The weeks that followed this event where filled with dread 

Wakatoshi was now missing and the most likely suspect for the missing girl case   
\----------


	11. a new home

I've been in this car for what seems like hours I can't move and my vision is blurry   
I fell like shit

My life is shit

Should I try killing myself again  
it might work this time   
or I could always fail again

Is this my life now  
am I just going to spend the rest if my life with him

once he gets bored of me will he do the same thing he did to tendou to me 

How long have I been here  
Does it even matter   
He is going to kill me soon anyway

Why did it have to be me why couldn't this have happened to Sakura  
she's a bitch 

No I shouldn't have said that   
sorry Sakura

"If your wondering why I killed tendou he would only slow us down from here on out" Ushiwaka said  
you where unable to respond because of the gag in your mouth but tears did start falling out of your eyes   
why tendou did nothing wrong  
From here on out what does he mean by that where are we going   
_________________

You don't know how long it was until the car stopped completely   
you where in a daze questions of where you where or what is he going to do to you running though your mind   
you where only awoken from your daze when you herd the sound of a car door open then the felling of the restraints keeping you from escaping slowly coming undone   
once all the restraints came undone I was brought into a tight embrace I was then pulled out of the embrace to be carried bridel style to a large wooden cabin after seeing the house I look around to only be meet with a large wooden area trees as far as the eye can see and the way you two entered was from a small dirt road   
it was safe to say that we where at least a day away from civilization 

snapping out of my train of thought I realized we where in front of wooden cabin and ushijima's hand was already on the door knob the said man then pushed open the door to reveal a beautiful interior it doesn't even look like a cabin in the woods it looks like all of the rooms where tacken from one of those furniture magazine's "this is my family's summer home but we stopped coming here years ago" the left handed ace said 

after a quick tour of the house wakatoshi brought you to a bedroom witch he said the two of you would share   
the room was bare unlike the rest of the house witch was decorated with a very modern aesthetic to it "I know this room isn't decorated like the rest of the house but I brought some stuff from the old place to decorate it with" Wakatoshi said looking around the room like he was picturing something   
he then left the room   
I look above the queen sized bed to be meet with a window I crawl on to the uncovered bed to look though the large window to see a miniature volleyball court and unlike the other house when I tried to open the window it actually worked it wasn't locked shut 

when I finally managed to open the window all the way I am immediately meet with a rush of cold air and the sent of oak trees while you where admiring the outside you failed to hear the door open "I got the bags" a  
deep familiar voice said from behind you 

after you and wakatoshi finished decorating the bed room wakatoshi lend you down stairs and started to make food

after you finished eating you stared looking around the house more   
the windows aren't locked but the forest around us seems to go on forever   
but maybe if I can get somewhere he can't find me then I'll be safe 

Maybe I can be safe


	12. planing an escape

being here was definitely better then being at the other place you weren't tied up all day   
but I still want to leave

It's obvious he won't let me leave but maybe if I just make him trust me and lower his gard then I can escape  
so that's what I'll do he'll trust me then I can leave 

"is it ok if I call you toshi" you say in the middle of eating breakfast but all you get in response is a question stare from the man "i-i mean it's a shorter version o-of wakatoshi so I t-thought it was c-cute" you stutter out "that would be nice" He says looking you in the eyes with a (super) small smile and pick tinted checks

you and toshi finished eating and cleaning breakfast "I want to show you something" Toshi says dragging you out side into the back yard onto the mini volleyball court then going in to the small sheid beside it and grabbing something

toshi then comes out with a cart full of volleyballs and he puts the cart of balls next to you

"Stay here" The super ace says before heading inside to only come out a few minutes later with shorts,T-shirt and knee pads and what looks like a sports outfit for you hanging over one arm and driffent sizes knee pads in the other hand "here put this on and find out what size knee pads fit you" The tall man said while giving you the objects in his hands 

after changing into your spots outfit   
and but out the knee pads then went back outside

when you went back to the volleyball court you saw toshi sitting on the floor doing some stretches he then gestured me to come join him

after stretching for a couple of minutes ushiwaka teaches you how to serve,receive and set whenever I would set correctly toshi would mutter something about it being just like Oikawa   
you honestly didn't know who that was but honestly didn't feel like asking him and that's what you guys did until nightfall we both went in and somehow wakatoshi doesn't look that tired at least compared to you   
physical activity was not one of your strong suites 

Once you go inside wakatoshi says he'll make dinner while you go take a shower  
__________

The next morning you where woken up by light shakes when your eyes opened too see who was waking you up  
when the morning blurryness left your eyes you saw a fully dressed toshi holding a pair of running shoes in his hands "do you want to going running with me babe" The super ace said 

the mention of the word babe woke you up from your morning daze you never had someone call you that before or even had a serious relationship before 

You respond to toshi's question with a closed eyed smile and a small nod "ok you can get dressed while I wait down stairs for you" Ushijima said with a small peck on your forehead before leaving the room 

you slowly got up from the bed stretching your arms and other muscles that tensed up while you where sleeping felling the barley out moonlight hitting your tired body

You walk over to your wardrobe each one of your steps macking a different creeking sound on the wooden floor

you eventually picked out a (f/c) hoodie and some black running shorts changed into those then grabbed some black socks and put on the running shoes wakatoshi left for me then headed down stairs to meet up with to meet up with the olive haired man 

after running for 25 minutes your legs completely gave so toshi carried you bridel style to the cabin on the way back you kept on telling him that you can still walk but he kept answering "no" every time so half way back you stopped fighting back and just let him carry you   
once you got back to the cabin your legs hurt when ever you tried to move you definitely didn't like fitness

honestly while you where out running you only lost more hope of your escape plan working I mean the man is a beast he ran without even breaking a sweat and carried you the whole way back not to mention the forest went on for ever as far as I looked it was all trees everywhere but there was one thing that gave you hope there was a path we didn't go on and it seemed pretty big to so was that maybe the way out

but you won't give up not now you are going to leave and that's a must


	13. leaving

every thing was in place wakatoshi was asleep and you had a bag full of water and f/f you grabbed a coat and put on your shoes before heading out the front door you stated running even when the winter cabin was out of sight you still ran you weren't really a runner but the thought of you leaving made you run faster then normal but once you where out of breath you decide to start walking because you where really far away from the cabin now and wanted to conservative your energy

you took one step and tripped on a rock 

you woke up you don't know how much later but now the sun was up enough to see better at least but once you started to get up you herd foot steps coming from behind you

fuck you thought to yourself while trying to get up quicker but to only be pushed to the floor once again and started to be dragged away you tried to fight back but he was too strong  
once you got back to the house wakatoshi dragged you into a room it looked like a old closet with the only source of light beings a small bulb hanging from the ceiling 

there is also what looked like a rope on the floor 

the tall man tossed you on the floor and grabbed the rope and headed back to you, you tried to back up but where only ment with the wall then wakatoshi grabbed one of your arms and started tieing the rope on your wrist   
you tried to fight back but it's not doing anything he ties the end of the rope to the old closet hook and dubble knotting it before doing the same to the other hand   
the way he tied the knots forced me onto my knees 

after Ushijima checked if the knots where tied probably   
he started beating me punches and kicks where being thrown everywhere my face and stomach tacking the most blows 

if this continues like it has been then I'm sure I will be knocked out   
and I was right

I woke up in even more pain then I was in before and started a coffing fit where blood started to come out and covered the wooden floor I look up after my coffing stopped to see ushiwaka sitting in a wooden chair with his seemly unchanged expression still fixated on his face his eyes seem to have looked into my soul and found my darkest secrets by only looking him in the eye for a few seconds

The tall man then leaves the room to only come back seconds later with a blow of rice in his hand he places the rice in frount of you and stitch back in the chair you lay there wondering what he wants you to do 

"eat your food bitch"

but how both of my hands are tied up  
while in my train of thought I don't notice the the ace of shiratorizawa get up from his chair and walk over to you

without warning your head is forced into the food by wakatoshi's foot the hot food that ended up in your mouth started to burn 

That's how all your meals where for the day burning hot and forced into your mouth one way or another 

and the beadings got worse by the second you where pretty sure by now that you had a few broken bones and ribs   
____________

Thank you VAkane for the fantastic fan art

And I started another yandere x reader it's about iwa-chan


	14. a dead friend

You woke up alone wakatoshi no longer in the same room as you and the wooden chair he was sitting on was now gone was he just leaving you here to die alone  
how long has he been gone a few days no I could've been a week by now 

just then the door opened to reveal a mad looking ushiwaka   
but behind him I herd muffled cries once Ushiwaka stepped more into the light I saw someone

Goshiki

even with the blind fold and mouth gag on it was easy to tell who it was his muffled cries made the air around me go thicker why was he here what was he going to do to him

the tall male placed the old chair right in front of me only a few feet between the both of us 

with both the mouth gag and blind fold removed goshiki Could see the awful state you are in and talk freely 

but he didn't say a word probably from shock  
well that's what you thought until you looked up to see wakatoshi chocking him   
your wanted to say something anything 

and you did 

you started to scream out apologizes and asked him to stop promising to not try and leave again 

and he listened  
he removed the belt from goshiki letting the color come back to it while he took in heaven breaths 

but that one moment of relief was gone as soon as ushiwaka but the belt back on his neck and started to pull tighter then before 

goshiki's face was now a dark purple almost blue his eyes where rolling back into his head and his hands where trying to break out of the restraints 

the breathes that goshiki where taking where rushed and didn't bring any oxygen to the brain

Soon he stopped moveing even when the belt was removed he stayed still his head leaning against his left shoulder his eyes still open but lifeless your breathing became unsteady because it just hit you

He was dead

There where a lot of things running though your head at the moment   
but you honestly couldn't help but blame yourself for this if you didn't try and run away then goshiki would still be alive   
maybe of you could move back then then tendou would still be here but no I had to be selfish enough to try and leave and I was such a scaredy cat back then maybe I could have saved tendou 

why did I even want to escape before I mean he wasn't mean to me before or anything so what was I trying to go back to I mean my parents where never home and I always felt uncomfortable making conversation with them  
Katara and Asuna have other friends then me so they'll be okay 

but what if I told the police once the notes started getting bad would I be here  
if I made more friends would the police be able to find me easier   
________________________

the pool of blood around me has also expanded to have my puke in it as well

you look at him his slowly decaying body is a hard sight to bare but what is hardest of all to see is his eyes they where still open and cold it was honestly the scariest thing about his corpse but the rotting flesh chunks where a close second 

you here another chunk of flesh hit the floor you look up and it looks like it came from his right shoulder 

it was hard to hold back your gag reflexes so you pucked adding to the mess of discussing fluids around you  
\----------------------

I want a thing like Bokuto's hey hey hey I just want something to start off every one of my author notes with to now it's me know what I'm saying


	15. friends and enemies

since the number of missing students at shiratorizawa academy had changed from 1 to 3 and a dead body the police force had added two more person to the task force Sora and shiro they may spend the entire day playing games at their desk but they are the brightest minds here

"I mean we could always go with my theory" Mic says while the four of them review suspect files   
all three other offers put there files down and look at the yellow haired man in disbelief  
"mic for the last time one of Japan's top 3 aces did not kidnap a girl to make her fall in love with him and then one of his friends found out and didn't tell anyone because he is in love with said man then once we found out he is crazy he killed his supposed friend then him and this y/n girl ran away to go live in his familys old cabin and she tried to escape but was unsuccessful and this ushiwaka kid kidnapped one of her class mates to mentally break her" Light said annoyed

"Yeah mic what probably happened was he kidnapped that girl to use as his sex slave and once his friend found out he black mailed him or some shit then one day randomly that tendou dude realized he had enough of life and killed himself and that thing with goshiki probably has nothing to do with this case and he just ran away because he was creeped out by this whole thing and ran away" Sora says also slightly annoyed  
__________________

The next day Sora and Shiro investigated every one was at the training camp where goshiki went missing

"ok so tell us everything that happened before he went missing" Sora starts off with

"Well everything was normal we all went to bed at 10 and woke up at 7 and everyone but goshiki was there"

that is what everyone said every single one of them god why couldn't one of them be super rebellious and sneak out and saw something honestly 10 to 7 gives it about a 9 hour range for when he was kidnapped or just ran away 

A simple small knock at the door awoke the officers from his thoughts "come in" my sister spoke and someone with a grey shaved head opened the door

"Well..um I was wondering if I could re-do my stament because I was sneaking out that night the only reason I didn't say so sooner was because I didn't want daichi to yell at me" The man says with a slight chuckle at the end "ok then sit down" I say   
the boy then sat down in front of me and my sister "state your name" My voice echoes "Tanaka Ryūnosuke" I write something down in my notes  
"and what did you do between the hours of 10 pm and 7 am" my sister says "well I was dared by one of my friends to sneak out at night and go to an scary building across the street when everyone else was sleeping and bring something back" Tanaka starts "and once every one else was asleep around 11 was when I went out and went to the abandoned building and took a rock with me but once I was right out side the gates there was this really tall and buff dude carrying a large duffle bag that was moving in the distance I was to tired to comprehend what was happening so I just went back to sleep" The bald man finishes "and what time did you come back" I state "around 2 am"   
"ok you can leave now" I say the young boy then gets up and leaves the police station  
\----------------

Hey hoped you liked the chapter I am going to make the next one a lemon so you may want to skip that one if your uncomfortable with that kind of stuff  
and remember Life is meaning less


	16. price

Warning:this is a lemon/lime chapter if you are uncomfortable with this type of content then you are free to skip this chapter and yes I did already write a lemon but I didn't like how it came out so I decided to just write another one  
\-------------------------

I was on the floor miserable wanting to leave by any means necessary it's not like I didn't like goshiki but I hated seeing him like this it was so hard to at him his decaying skin and rolled back eyes and a unsettling smile then the door opened letting a small ray of light in and in came Ushiwaka he slowly walked over to me then bent squat in front of me so he was at my eye level "do you want to leave" His voice echoes out "yes please I want to leave I'll do anything just please don't keep me in here" I say as water starts to develop in the tip of my eyes and eventually starts running out

"anything" He questions me further "yes anything please I just want to leave here" I say more tears coming out Ushiwaka then unties the ropes then leaves the room

you fall into the puddle made of your own liquids because you haven't used your legs in awhile   
once you do make it out if the door   
Ushijima hands you a paper bag then points to the bathroom "take a shower then change into that" He ststes  
I walk into the bathroom I glance 

Man I look like shit with blood and vomit covering my face also combined with the bruises covering my body 

I place the paper bag next to the shower then hop in washing off everything felt nice normal for the few minutes you where in there

Once you exit the shower I took out the contests of the the paper bag and I don't think I can where this it's

a small piece if black underwear that exposes my entire add and barley covers my clit

the bra is even worse it's black just like the underwear but it only covers my nipple and that's it there was nothing else in the bag 

I peek my head though the door to see   
wakatoshi sitting on the couch and without looking he says "you can come out now" I slowly make my way over to the couch felling more and more exposed each step I made 

once I finally made it to the side of the couch the olive haired man looked over at me and pointed to a spot right in front of him I slowly walk in front of him "get on your knees" His dark voice speaks as soon as you got on your knees you felt a hand push from the back of your head

You now found yourself at Ushiwaka's crouch "suck it but you aren't allowed to use your hands" Toshi whispers in your ear 

I start pulling down his zipper useing my teeth and he undoes his buttons and slides his boxers off you but the tip in your mouth and licking it 

wakatoshi's hand found the back of your head and pushed you down making you deep throat him tears forming in the corners of my eyes his hands guided my head bobbing it up and down his harden member I hear soft grounds coming from wakatoshi's mouth soon he pulled my head away and lifts me up and moves my underwhere to the side and enters me 

I feel pain with a slight bit of pleasure course though my body as his tip enters me once his member is all the way in I feel tears from in the corner of my eyes 

without warning he graps my hips and slams me down on his cock it hurts for awhile but once the pain subsided all I felt was pleasure as his hands let go of me I can't help but want more 

I start to bounce on his member and feel more pleasure go through my body as I hear wakatoshi's low moans 

a knout starts to form in my stomach I move faster on his growing member to chase my release and finally I feel the knout realise and I cum but wakatoshi still pounds in my now sensitive pussy as his member twitches more inside of me as he moans "I'm cumming" before realising his seed inside of me after that I only remember falling asleep


	17. corruption

The house was silent when the ace of shiratorizawa woke from his slumber he released I low grown looking over to his side to find nothing but pillow and blankets he pushed off during his sleep he immediately ran out of the room his feet making loud creeps though out the house 

Looking in each room he spots a limp girl in the kitchen he rushes over to her and spots a empty pill bottle in her hand I turn y/n over so she is on her back there is still I slight pluse but it's dropping quickly

placing you into the old truck that brought the both of you here

Heading for the hospital was easy but before we went inside I had to put on a cap and a surgical mask 

The wait didn't take that long and soon she was on a bed with various tubes in here

Sitting in the chair next to y/n I lean my head so it's hitting the hospital's plane white walls   
closing my eyes and letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding once I calm myself down I turn my head to look at the h/c beauty in all of her glory 

god even with tubes running though out her body she's as looks perfect as always running my fingers across her skin feels so right

remembering why I did this fells so nice 

Ǐ̵͇ ̴͉̀d̋͟ͅi͕͌͏d̴̦̈́ ̧͈̄t͉̆͠h̛̦͒i̦̍͢s͇͋ ̛͉̍b̩ͯ͟ė̬ã̳͠c̡͕ͩa̷̺̎ư̖ͮs̘͂͞e̼̽͢ ̱͂s̯̿͘ḥ̨̚e̱̅͏ ̦͋͏b͔͋͡e̠̚͠l̢̞̋o̍ͅn̢̟ͥg̣͌s͓ͪ͞ ̮͛͡t͇͑͜o̹̓͏ ̣́̕m͎ͦ͏e͍ͪ͘ ̵̼̓ ̺ͩ͜

I place both of my arms on my lap and stare at the plank wall in front of me we might be here for awhile so I close my eyes hoping for a relaxing nap before my girlfriend wakes up  
.   
.   
.   
.  
.   
.   
.   
Light pov

"Is this the house" the yellow haired officer asked the other officer only nodded as a response then proceeds to knock on the door of the house in front of the two "I'm coming" comes a friendly female voice 

the door opens a few seconds later to reveal a young looking brown haired women her hair was long and placed in a neat bun on top of her head

"Is it okay if we ask you a few questions" Light asks "of course come in" the brown haired lady says before guiding the two men inside 

they all sat in the living room light and mic sitting on the sofa across from wakatoshi's mother 

"So we wanted to ask yo-" Light stars 

"Five" are the only words to leave the woman's mouth

Both of us are in question as the words she is saying sound more like a question then anything else  
"five what" Mic askes

the lady only laughs in response once she stops and catches her breath she continues "why five thousand dollars for you to sweep this under the rug and forget this ever happened I know how cops work if you pay them enough they can forget anything" Ms. Wakatoshi continues

"So do we have a deal if not I could always up the price to six ,seven or even eight"

"We-"


	18. childhood

my eyes flutter open as all I see is white am I dead no this feels worse pain is all I feel my head moves to the right and there are tubes in my body probably pain killers 

I don't like visiting the hospital it always feels like death is right around the corner even when I was a kid whenever I visited my dad the same feeling was always there 

9 years ago

"Mommy can I see daddy yet" My voice echoed from the back of the car "yeah sweetie just let me find a parking space then you can see daddy" My mom said trying to navigate the hospitals parking lot 

We where walking though one of the hospitals many hallways nurses and doctors walking speedily past me and my mom  
we soon made it to room 281 the room my dad was staying in my mother handed be the flowers she was holding before opening the door to reveal my dad on a bed with different tubes coming in and out of him 

Mommy said he wasn't to sick he just needed to stay in the hospital for awhile I couldn't really understand all the stuff she said about him but it has to deal with him hurting at lot when moving 

I didn't really like it here my head hurts and it feels like something scary is watching me and waiting for me 

Mommy takes the flowers out of my hands and places them next to daddy 

for some reason everything feels fuzzy it doesn't hurt but it's just strange I look up to my parents there mouths are moving but I can't here what there saying instead my gaze locked on to a boy he was around my age maybe a little older 

he is caring a small vado-chan pluse the same character is also on his shirt his hair is an olive green shade there is also another person a women with brown hair and fair skin 

Mine and the little boys gaze locks he gets out of the small black hospital chair he was sitting in and starts a slow walk towards me

Once he us a few inches away from me his arm is expected "my name is ẅ͓͜a̶̳ͧk̲̆҉ǎ̶̠t̛ͫͅo̵͎̐s͙ͥ͘h̜̉҉i̢̤̽" His voice was smooth and deep for his age he looked about 2 or maybe 3 years older then me 

"i-i'm y/n" my voice was low and soft barley able to reach the boys ear 

the boy places his hand back "do you want to go to the garden with me" he asked me 

my only response was a small nod but soon enough he took my arm and started running

once we made it to the small garden at the hospital I froze it wasn't big or anything but it still looked amazing huge trees and colorful flowers where everywhere

I was sitting next to a small plant with w̢͕ͯą̫̾k̡̰̓ȃ̛͇-̗͒͢c̵͔̽ḥ̃͘å̷̙n̛͈̈́ right next to me 

everytime I went to the hospital me and ẅ͓͜a̶̳ͧk̲̆҉ǎ̶̠t̛ͫͅo̵͎̐s͙ͥ͘h̜̉҉i̢̤̽ would always hangout here

I was finishing the flower crown I was making and as I turn around to ẅ͓͜a̶̳ͧk̲̆҉ǎ̶̠t̛ͫͅo̵͎̐s͙ͥ͘h̜̉҉i̢̤̽ to give him the crown I stop when I see a small ring made of a single flower 

His olive eyes look down at the crown I made after realizing this I place the flowers on his head

ẅ͓͜a̶̳ͧk̲̆҉ǎ̶̠t̛ͫͅo̵͎̐s͙ͥ͘h̜̉҉i̢̤̽ then places the small ring on my hand

"y/n-chan can I hug you" my friend says

I smile ear to ear and nod soon enough his arms make there way around me pulling me into a tight embrace even lifting me up a few inches off the ground  
̭ͤ͝  
̭ͤ͝  



	19. the choice

as me and wakatoshi walk out of the hospital I can't help but feel like someone was watching me I squeeze toshi's hand hoping for some kind of escape from this feeling but they didn't happen we made it to his car

the window was down letting a nice stream of air hit my face it was also the only noise other then the passing cars

toshi didn't move his hand it was still glued to mine his grip getting tighter by the second but it wasn't uncomfortable it was somewhat smoothing having another person hold you 

honestly with the amount of painkillers they gave you at the hospital toshi's hand was the only thing you could feel everything else was fuzzy even your vision was getting a little blurry 

was I always this thirsty my throat feels like glass has been dragged along the inside 

It all hurts my legs can't move my head is pounding tears won't stop falling from my eyes I want everything to stop the darkness I see the pain I feel inside and out I want to see again I want to see anyone's face but his but I can't he took away that privilege

I want to sleep but he took away that privilege to

I want to stop hurting but I don't deserve it

𝓣𝓱𝓮 𝓮𝓷𝓭


End file.
